1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments generally relate to a multi-purpose tool for use in various industries and household applications. In one embodiment, the multi-purpose tool includes a frame defining three edges coupled one to the other to form a triangle. Each of the edges defines a tool, or a tool holder for supporting a tool. The multi-purpose tool including three tools, one each coupled to an edge of the frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, various hand tools are well known in the art. Multi-purpose tools are also available in the prior art, however, current multi-purpose tools often include one or more tools which are interchangeably mounted to a handle. Thus, a user may be required to remove one tool from a handle and replace the tool with a second tool to use the second tool. This arrangement may be practical for certain types of tools, however, the process may require storing and/or keeping track of a plurality of tools separate from a handle. Also, the process may be inefficient for use on a task requiring multiple tools.
Other types of multi-purpose tools may include one or two tools coupled to a handle that is offset from the tools. Often the tools are generally flat and disposed on opposite sides of a tool base. A handle may be coupled to the tool base and extend outwardly therefrom. Generally this type of multi-purpose tool is limited to one or two tools coupled to a handle.